1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a method of removing moisture from hydraulic systems, e.g., automotive brake and clutch assemblies. This invention is further directed to means of providing substantially corrosion-free hydraulic systems.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Significant problems exist in the maintenance of hydraulic systems in automotive and allied applications or in other systems in which force is transferred through a fluid, i.e., any system which has a master cylinder to which force is applied and a slave cylinder or cylinders which do work.
In automotive type brake systems particularly, a problem arises from cylinder corrosion. This usually results from the fact that many hydraulic fluids are hydroscopic. Water is absorbed and dissolves in the hydraulic fluid from moist air, etc., during inspection. This contributes to cylinder wall corrosion and consequent wear of pistons, sleeves, cups, etc.
A means of absorbing the water from the hydraulic fluid could significantly reduce this problem thus reducing the need for overhauling hydraulic systems as a result of corrosion, e.g., the need for overhauling automotive braking systems.
Applicants are not aware of any existing system which anticipates or fairly suggests their invention which provides a means for reducing moisture and/or water induced corrosion and the frequent need for overhauling hydraulic systems.